Looking Glass Time for Trust
by tayinleigh
Summary: Not you average Story. Sometimes people can not see past what is right in front of them. Maybe we dont even have to go past the surface. Maybe Maybe Maybe. Does anyone real know for sure. I dont own Batman.


Victoria owner of a small half dead car and her cat Sam. Ordinary hermit living in the part of town no one went. Or at least no one who had a choice. She looked average compared to the others around her. Her hair was always under a cap, But when she freed it from its fabric bounds it was a layered red down to her knees. Her skin was cream white underneath the black eyeliner and purple shadow. She had an average body but it really it had all the right curves. Victoria also had her friend Sasha. Sasha was the exact opposite of Victoria. She was long and lean her legs reached her neck in a graceful tan motion while her chocolate tresses seemed liquid in the wake of her shining personality. She was social where Victoria hated all humans. It was just her. Sasha worked at Arkham as a RN and Victoria worked as the resident psychotherapist. Victoria actually tried to kill someone at the chirstmas party last year after he suggested she be locked up. Needless to say no one even suggested it.

" Sasha, Remind me again why I still talk to you at all." Victoria said growling it out in slight anger. Sasha had tricked her into going shopping. People sped up as she glared. Sasha however was 5 bags heavier and looking at a green dress and making eyes at Victoria. Who glared. The dress was beautiful. Sexy but not overtly so. She may have looked great in it. The sleeves had a bat like design and the waist was shaped to a v with a full tea length skirt. Sasha paid for it and walked out of the store. Victoria followed knowing Sasha was up to something evil.

" Ok grab her" Sasha said as Victoria walked from the store. A dozen huge burly men came at her in semiattack mode. Sasha had planed the most hated and horrible torture of all a makeover. At her 5 foot 7 height she barely came to any of the guys chest. They were friends and brothers of coworkers she had attacked over the years. 7 of them grabbed her from behind and Sasha lead them into the van parked near the store. Victoria managed to wonder 3 of them. Sasha laughed and the forced her into a salon and nail place.

" This is cruel and horrible. I demand a lawyer." Victoria screamed. Sasha laughed and continued her evil and maddening stuff,

" Its not that bad. Be a girl" Sasha said. A half hour later Victoria was girlified and glaring madly at Sasha.

" Now that your all pretty and dressed its time for work" Sasha said as Victoria looked paniced.

" I refuse to be at work in this monsterity" Victoria said as she looked at her watchj and graoned. " Pain..." She said as Sasha and her got into the van. Thanking all of the guys.

A half hour and about zero conversation later they were at Arkham. Victoria glared and walked into the building. Many of her coworkers looked happily at her. Sasha looked smug.

" Hey Victoria we need you to assese a new member of your speical club." Her boss Conner Vince. He had said anyone who talked to Victoria in her mind mode either went insane or sane depending on her mood. They called her patients members because of her feirce proctection of there rights. Conner also had a huge crush on Sasha.

" Fine were is the damn file." Victoria growled very angry. Conner glanced at her outfit.

" You look nice" Conner complimented she growled and grabbed the folder from his hands madly. Without glancing at the name or anything she headed to her office. " Sasha get you stuff ready I sense I may cause pain. Send him in"

!0 minutes into her coffee she heard a knock.

" Come in please" She said hoping he was some schizo. They were always fun.

" Hello I am Victoria....I am a hard balled bitch and I wont take crap. Please speak freely and aviod religon please." Victoria said giving a little eye contact to her new member. She noted his white appearance and black eye make up.

" I see you have only one name here. Very Prince. Nice." Victoria said as she got up from her desk and sat on top of it facing him.

" I liked your speech." The Joker said leering at her. Victoria flet a new rage in her.

" I liked your pyro technics but I still dont give a shit. Tell me whatever you want. I will believe whatever the fuck I want to." Victoruia said the Joker smiled.

" You seem tense." The Joker said as he moved to be in front of her. The suit he always wore still on him unlike the regular blue uniform for inmates.

" No I am annoyed big difference" Victoria said as she pushed the Joker back on the couch.

" Why are you annoyed" The Joker asked as he pushed her back. Victoria smirked.

" Because my dear sociopath. My friend made me into a girl" Victoria said in her normal sarcastic tone.

" Awe but you see my dear you are most definetly a girl" The Joker siad as he somehow blow up the window to her office and excaped.

" Mother fucker get back here you ass hole blow up my fucking window I am going to kill you. It will be slow and painful." Victoria screamed. Conner and Sasha came in looking a bit disheveled.

" What Happened V." Sasha asked adjusting her skirt. Connor turned to the side and zipped his pants up. Victoria look murderous.,

" He b.r.o.k.e. My Window."Victoria said as she brushed a few glass pieces off her chair and sat down with her coffee. " Ok give me 5 minutes and I would like to see Mr. Crane and maybe Josie Rays, She needed some extra help this week."

" Um. V You were just attacked by the Joker, Take the day off. And I will come with you" Sasha said looking at her friend like she was insane. Sometimes people become there work.

" I agree with Sasha. You need to relax." Connor said as he looked into Victoria's eyes and saw that she was highly pissed off at the suggestion.

" I was not attacked my window was. Now please send in Mr. Crane." Victoria gave her final tone. For someone fresh out of school she was a ball breaker.

10 minutes later after having cleaned her room up from the glass and cussing out the fucking clown. She was again calm and sipping her coffee. When 2 guards brought in Mr. Crane. A former Doctor himself.

" How are you today Miss. Victoria" Mr. Crane said as he smiled at her with his bright blue eyes. He was strikingly handsome and would have really been dateable if not for the whole fear drug thing.

" I am good Mr. Crane. Been a long day" Victoria played his game. He smiled again. Thats what made her the best she got into peoples heads. She never changed them to speak. She made herself into them and let it flow. Mr. Crane also had a bit of a crush on her. She however had no clue about this.

" I heard the Joker was here. Did he scare you." Mr. Crane said again with his fear obession. Victoria rolled her eyes,

" No he scared my window. Why would I fear him he is human like I am and he too has something weak." Victoria replied as she did every time. Mr. Crane often asked if she was afriad of one thing or another. It amused Victoria to no end. He tried to scare her a few times. Once he turned out all the lights. She pushed the button on her desk to a touch light. Another time he held a kinfe to her thoart. Victoria laughed and kissed his cheek. He was extremely shocked but she smirked.

After that day she wa more and more able to open him up. That is why she was so high up.

" What do you fear Miss. Victoria" Mr, Crane asked wanting her to tell him something that strong.

" I don't know what I fear I analyze everything and make nothing hold the power. The unknown is not scary to me. Its exciting. But what do you fear" Victoria said turnign his question on him.

" I fear many things. " Crane said as he looked over the lovely woman. She had never worn such sexy clothing and that fact that her hair was nicely done and she looked very feminane. It took all he had not to kiss her. He know however she could easily harm him. Even though not phsyically, She scared him.

" Nice answer Mr. Crane. How was your week anything interesting" Victoria said leaning over her desk and smiling at him.

" Of course, I need a vaction, Maybe Maui,....Or somewhere dark and dank with monsters and ghost," Crane said hoping to find a flattering in her.

" I suggest the Catacombs in France. Dead bodies everywhere and they have awesome raves,:" Victoria said as she looked at him. He was having an inner battle.

The phone rang just then and Victoria picked it up, It was Cybil down in reception.

" I have to what, No ok fine if I have to, No she wanted to be cermated" Victoria calmly said on the phone. Cybil was crying as she told her that her sister had been killed in an explosion at the hospital and she had given brith to a baby girl. Who was now in Victoira's charge.

" Mr. Crane. It seems I have to cut today short. I have a family emergency," Victoria left the room and went to see Sasha,

" Hey Sasha I need to take the van. You know Sandra my sister pregnant right well she died today and guess what I get her kid, Whoopie" Sasha looked comletey saddened and then hyper. Sandra was older then Victoria and often was a bitch to her so that explained the lack of emotion but Victoria as a mom was hilarious.

" Sam is not going to like that," Sasha said remebering the cat who shared there apartment. Sam did hand over her keys to Victoria.

" SO you are not coming," Victoria asked curious about this developemnt. Sasha normally did not trust Victoria's driving because of her speed and temper.


End file.
